Mufen Troupe
Tired of being on the bottom of the food chain, the three Mufen brothers Mee-Ooo, Buttercream, and Ladykiller trained in self-defense under the beastmaster Notre Aper. Each of the brothers dedicated long hours to mastering disciplines never before explored by Mufen kind. Mee-Ooo donned the forbidden ancient visorbeam and practiced the art of marksmanship. Buttercream dove deep into the dark and mysterious ways of magic. Their leader, Ladykiller chose the path of the warrior and now wields the mighty sword “Blisterbottom”. However, the Mufen brothers are tragically unaware how adorable and non-threatening they still are. Appearance The Mufen Troupe consists of three male 7 year old Mufen. The Troupe's leader, LadyKiller wears a royal guard knight's armor set custom-designed specifically for him, and wields the likewise customized mufen sword "Blisterbottom". LadyKiller is the most common breed of mufen, with blonde fur and blue eyes. Mee-Ooo is a rare breed of mufen found only in the jungles of Calando, known for their bright green fur and purple eyes. Mee-Ooo is outfitted with an ancient visorbeam weapon surgically mounted over his eyes and wired into his brain. He also wears a custom-tailored aristocratic lab technician's coat. Buttercream is a domestic breed of mufen prized for their unique red fur, yellow eyes, and affectionate personalities. Buttercream wears a hand stitched wizard costume inspired by traditional lyric festivals, with a purple cap, matching purple cape, baggy white trousers, and baggy yellow top. Buttercream wields a toy wand, enhanced with star crystal dust and ironically capable of producing minor spells despite its original intent as a harmless children's toy. Personality The Mufen Troupe fights desperately to be taken seriously, despite being adorable relatively-harmless mufen. LadyKiller, once the pet of a royal knight, is brash, brave, and the most aggressive member of the Troupe. LadyKiller is easily threatened and is always looking for a chance to fight and test his mettle. Mee-Ooo, once the pet of a lab technician from the Mindful Citadel, is the most inquisitive member of the team. Mee-Ooo is highly curious and eager to explore, but is somewhat clumsy and often gets himself and the Troupe into needless danger. Buttercream, the red mufen, is an affectionate sweetheart who constantly finds his adorable loving nature at odds with his desire to earn respect and become more than a spoiled pet. Weapons & Abilities *'Edible Magic:' Like all Mufen, the Mufen Troupe possesses the tragic gift of edible magic. Anyone who licks or takes a nibble from their bodies and ingests this edible magic instantly recovers from physical injuries. When gravely injured and desperate, the Mufen Troupe members can take small bites from one another in order to heal themselves. *'Regeneration:' Like all Mufen, the Mufen Troupe have accelerated physical healing, and are able to recover moderate injuries or even regenerate lost limbs in a matter of days. *'Blisterbottom:' LadyKiller's custom armor set and mufen sword were forged specifically for him, commissioned by his previous owner, a member of the royal guard. The Blisterbottom sword and armor set retain roughly the same quality as standard royal guard armaments. *'Visorbeam:' Mee-Ooo's ancient visorbeam is an incredibly rare and powerful beam weapon, capable of disintegrating most organic targets with a single blast. However, Mee-Ooo's visorbeam is not completely functional and suffers from power fluctuation and glitches. *'Star Wand Toy:' Buttercream's star wand was originally a harmless children's toy used as an accessory for wizard costumes. However, Buttercream's wand gained actual magical abilities after accidental exposure to star crystal dust. It is only capable of minor powers, such as levitation and minor flames. Trivia *The Mufen concept was inspired in part by Fable's crunchy chicks *The names of each of the Mufen Troupe members are meant to capture different naming conventions often used for pets. *The Mufen Troupe was illustrated by PenguinAttackStudios, however the origional Mufen design was created by Yamerpro *Is part of the Fan Expansion for Galatune Gallery 71185056_2434913370167728_7791910822086705152_n.jpg|Ladykiller sticker 1179766377.png|Ladykiller Pin 49638315_2247243822268018_3987176466256232448_n.jpg|Ladykiller with Lindsay Howard 14680867_1716835745308831_3377799676623477194_o.jpg|Ladykiller reveal 14633124_1719156831743389_1133474727024898627_o.jpg|Whole Mufen Troupe reveal 20914534_1912485309077206_3858037296313404018_n.jpg|Ladykiller on a poster for Galatune being funed with Kickstarter 22904810_1948638498795220_860623498396870883_o.jpg|Buttercream on a poster of Halloween 84087218 10218181107311663 709329967946661888 n.jpg|Buttercream on a silly meme 7b0c429084bf8945cd8780de7fe6a4fd_original.jpg|Ladykiller on a poster for Origins Game Fair Category:Mufen Category:Champion